The Eternal Embrace Of Your Love
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Doron has loved Orophin for many years and has decided to tell him where his heart lay...COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Eternal Embrace Of Your Love

By: LadyErestor83

**yes, another fic..**

**disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar...I would like to ;) ..**

**Pairings: Orophin/OC, Celeborn/Haldir, Rumil/OC**

**Others: Galadriel and Silinde...**

**OC's: Doron, Eamane, and Hade..**

**A/N: Doron is from a story on the OEAM (of elves and men) website called Oathbound, Heartbroken by Eawen Penallion..and I fell in love with this character and asked Eawen for permission to use him in a story and was granted temporary custody...so this is what it feels like to be a parent LOL..**

**A/N 2: In Oathbound, Heartbroken, Oro and Doron are already a couple, here they are not...**

**summary: Doron has loved Orophin for many years and has decided to tell him where his heart lay...**

CHAPTER 1

Doron sat in the library in one of the many large backed chairs. He continued to convince himself that today was the day, that he could wait no longer to confess his secret to Orophin.

"He will not turn you away you know."

Doron looked up as Eamane spoke.

"If he does not love me..."

"But he will not look at you in distaste."

Doron knew this was true, that Orophin would never turn his back on him, whether they did court or not. Doron looked at the wife of Orophin's brother Rumil.

"I need aid in this."

Eamane shook her head and smiled.

"You need not my help. Your heart will tell you what to do."

Doron watched her leave and sighed. She was right.

TBC...

**sorry its so short...**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter goes to my beloved Oro lol...umm I mean Doron's beloved Oro..lol...**

CHAPTER 2

Orophin sat under a tall mallorn tree with his brothers. They had just returned from duty and were relaxing with some food and wine. His brothers were talking, but he was not interested in the conversation. His eyes drifted to the library. He knew who was within and he longed to see him. Doron, how he loved him. How he had loved him since their eyes first met in the library. Orophin sighed to himself, hoping his brothers could not see him staring at the library like some lovesick fool. His hope was in vain, however, when he heard Rumil call his name.

"Orophin,"Rumil said in a sing song voice, "You keep staring at the library like there is something important in there."

Haldir elbowed Rumil.

"Leave him be 'Mil."

Rumil rolled his eyes at Haldir, then grinned.

"Yes Lord Haldir."

Orophin nearly spit out his wine as he laughed. It was true after all. Haldir was now a Lord of Lorien, ever since his marriage to Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel had given her consent to this. Haldir laughed as well, watching Rumil go through the lunch basket. While Rumil was occupied, Haldir moved to sit beside Orophin.

"Oro?"

Orophin turned to Haldir, knowing his brother knew his secret.

"Yes Haldir?"

Haldir laid a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"It is Doron you love, is it not?"

Orophin simply nodded, but did not offer any words to his now smiling older brother. Haldir knew this was hurting his brother to not be near Doron.

"Go to him,"Haldir whispered, "I will occupy Rumil."

Orophin chuckled and stood.

"Thank you Haldir. I promise I will tell you about it in the morning when we have morning meal."

Haldir chuckled and waved his brother away. Orophin bound up the steps to the library. As he opened the door, he realized that he and Doron had not spoken since before he left on patrol. Once inside is when he saw him. Doron looked up at the sound of the door, smiling when he saw Orophin. His heart nearly thudded out of his chest at the sight of the beautiful guardian. Orophin smiled at him in return and walked to the back of the library. Doron sighed, hoping Orophin did not hear him, which he did. Orophin knew at that moment that Doron loved him.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far...**

CHAPTER 3

Orophin could hear steps slowly coming toward him as he pretended to lose himself in the book he held. Surely if someone thought he was reading they would not disturb him. He looked over the rim of the book from where he sat and saw Doron looking through the shelves.

"It was right here,"The Chief Librarian said, looking through the shelf again.

Orophin lowered his book and looked at Doron.

"Did you lose something?"

Doron turned to him, his despair obvious.

"The book of Treaties and Trades is missing."

Orophin looked at the book he held, closing it and extending it to Doron.

"Forgive me. I did not know it was needed."

Doron stepped toward Orophin and took the book, nearly gasping as their fingers touched. Orophin, however, was unsuccessful at hiding his gasp, causing Doron to look at him. Doron set the book down on a nearby table and sat in front of Orophin. He wrung his hands in nervousness.

"Orophin..I..."

Orophin noticed Doron's nervousness.

"Doron, what is it?"

Doron swallowed hard, hoping it would help him.

"Orophin, I have seen you nearly every day since I came to Lothlorien and I find that since we first met, I have not been able to keep you from my mind. I always think of you, even when I cannot see you. I..love you Orophin. I know you may not feel the same, but..."

Doron's words were cut short by Orophin's lips upon his. Doron felt Orophin's arms encircle him. When the kiss finally broke, Orophin had still not let him go. Doron saw the love for him shining in Orophin's eyes. Orophin smiled at him.

"I love you as well Doron. I have since first we met."

XXXXXXXX

Haldir grinned to himself causing his husband to sigh.

"You could not leave it alone."

Haldir looked at Celeborn.

"I just told him to go to Doron. How was I to know Doron loved him?"

Celeborn pointed to the glade, then crossed his arms across his chest.

"Galadriel saw it in her mirror."

Haldir still tried to feign innocence.

"I knew nothing about it Celeborn nin."

Celeborn let the matter go and led his husband up to their talan.

XXXXXXXX

Doron was sitting comfortably in his chair with Orophin in his lap.

"Orophin, may I court you?"

Orophin looked at him, a smile playing on his face.

"Yes, my beloved Doron, you may."

Doron kissed Orophin's cheek.

"I will love you for all time."

Orophin caressed Doron's cheek.

"As I will love you."

They kissed once more, allowing all the love they felt for one another to pour into their kiss. Doron smiled as their kiss broke. He felt Orophin getting comfortable in his lap again.

"When should we tell your brothers?"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**here we go again lol...also, in this chapter, there will be mention of Saelbeth..no worries, hes not actually in the fic...**

CHAPTER 4

Silinde had just finished aiding Lady Galadriel with the preparations for the feast of the anniversary of the marriage of Eamane, who was Galadriel's kin, and Rumil. Silinde entered the library, smiling as he saw Orophin and Doron.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

Two heads turned to face him. Doron chuckled as he turned his attention back to Orophin.

"I was too concerned about what your brothers would think, that I had forgotten about mine."

Orophin laughed, as did Silinde. Silinde and Doron were not real brothers, but Doron's Ada had taken Silinde as an elfling and Doron had never treated Silinde as though he were fostered, but as though he were blood. Silinde hugged Doron and Orophin.

"I am happy for you both."

Doron smiled, knowing Silinde's mate did not reside in Lothlorien with him, but in Imladris.

"When will you see Saelbeth again?"

Silinde sat beside the pair.

"I leave for Imladris the day after the feast."

Their conversation would have continued, but they had two more visitors. Orophin smiled brightly.

"Hello my brothers."

Haldir hugged his brother. He had finally admitted to Celeborn about what Galadriel had seen in her mirror. Rumil stood there in obvious shock. He did not know what to think. He was not against two ellon being together, but he did not know Doron well, even though Doron had been in Lothlorien for quite sometime. Rumil said nothing, nor did he step forward to hug his brother. Doron could feel tension coming from Rumil and was glad when Eamane and Celeborn came in. Celeborn looked at Silinde.

"We need your aid."

Silinde inclined his head and left with the Lorien Lord. Eamane viewed the scene before her as she left. Who was causing tension? As soon as Eamane shut the library door behind her, Rumil spoke.

"You are courting?"

Orophin nodded, his heart filling with dread.

"Yes toren."

Rumil crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why did you not come to us?"

Orophin glared at Rumil.

"We have only been courting nearly an hour."

Rumil shook his head as he observed his brother and Doron.

"I do not approve."

Haldir looked at Rumil in shock. Was this not the elf who earlier was joking with Orophin about this? Haldir then remembered that Rumil had been drunk.

"Rumil, why would you not approve? It is obvious to any with eyes that they love each other."

Rumil shook his head once more as he turned to Haldir.

"You may approve Haldir, but I do not. I will not change my mind on this. If Orophin stays in this courtship, he is no longer my brother."

Rumil stormed out of the library. Haldir turned to see Orophin with his head on Doron's shoulder, sobbing. Haldir stepped forward and rested his hand on Orophin's shoulder.

"Worry not toren. I will speak with him. Do not leave your love because of the harsh words of Rumil."

Haldir left to find Rumil. He would knock some sense into that pigheaded elf's head.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**this may be a short chapter...sorry**

CHAPTER 5

Hade watched as Rumil stormed past her. What was wrong with that elf? She saw Haldir etching her way as well and stopped him.

"Haldir, what ails Rumil?"

Haldir stopped and turned to Hade, trying to hold in his anger at his brother.

"He has hurt Orophin with his words. He is against his new courtship and wants Orophin to leave his new mate."

Hade watched as Haldir raced past her and grabbed Rumil. Haldir slammed his youngest brother into the nearest tree. Hade could not exactly make out the words that were being said due to the fact she could not stand yelling. She slowly made her way to the library. Upon hearing crying, she walked to the back to see Doron holding Orophin. It finally dawned on her. Rumil was against Orophin's courtship with Doron. What Hade could not figure out was why. Rumil had been extremely accepting of Haldir's marriage to Celeborn, so why would he not accept this? Doron saw Hade and inclined his head to her. He made to show Orophin that she was there, but she held up her hand.

"All is well Doron. I have been informed about what has happened."

Orophin's reply was a loud wail. Hade could tell his heart was breaking at the thought of having his brother angry with him. Doron looked at his lover sadly. He would not have his beloved Oro hurt like this. When Haldir returned, he would speak with Rumil.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Rumil makes a return...uh oh...**

CHAPTER 6

Rumil was able to make it away from Haldir and back to the library. Unfortunately for him, Doron still sat there with Orophin. Doron began to stand but was halted by Orophin.

"Doron nin, leave him be."

Rumil glared at his brother.

"Do you think I cannot fight off a mere librarian?"

Orophin was on his feet in an instant. He glared at Rumil.

"What is wrong with you Rumil? Why is it you cannot accept this?"

Rumil rolled his eyes.

"Is it not obvious?"

Orophin knew it was not because Doron was a male for Rumil accepted that type of relationship.

"No. It must not be."

Rumil shook his head.

"It is beneath one of the galadhrim to court with a librarian."

Orophin felt a rage enter him. He knocked his brother to the floor and proceeded to hit him. He felt a pair of arms encircle him and pull him away from his brother. Doron kissed Orophin's forehead and attempted to calm him down. Moments later, Haldir entered with Celeborn. Haldir knelt beside Rumil, knowing his brother had deserved this.

"Come. I will take you to Eamane."

Rumil allowed Haldir to aid him out of the library. Celeborn stayed and turned to face the couple in front of him. He had a feeling that Orophin had attacked his own brother. Rumil must have used harshness in his words to get Orophin that angry with him.

"Orophin, did Rumil tell you what he has against your courtship?"Celeborn asked gently, knowing that even when upset, Orophin would never lay a hand on him.

Orophin did not reply, Doron did.

"Rumil said that it is beneath a galadhrim to court with a librarian."

Celeborn's eyes widened. Did Rumil truly feel this way? Orophin mumbled something about wanting to rest and Doron went with him after asking permission from Celeborn. Celeborn shook his head as he watched them leave. Why did Rumil feel this way? Celeborn left the library. This all had gone far enough. Rumil would now answer to him.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**busy day today...so if this is short, I apologize..**

CHAPTER 7

Celeborn caught up to his husband who had Rumil with him. Haldir knew his husband was furious and attempted to calm him down.

"Celeborn nin, let him have a nights rest and we all talk about it in the morning."

Celeborn shook his head.

"Do you have any idea what he said to Orophin and Doron, Haldir? He told Orophin that it is beneath a galadhrim to court with a librarian."

Haldir's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? Rumil thought Doron was beneath Orophin? Haldir turned Rumil to face him.

"'Mil? Is this true?"

Rumil pulled away from Haldir.

"Yes. It is true."

Haldir was about to ask another question, but Rumil began to walk away. Rumil cried out when his arm was grabbed by Celeborn and he was pulled harshly to face him.

"Listen to me, guardian of the wood, "Celeborn said, the anger evident in his voice, "You will NOT treat Orophin and Doron this way. If I hear of one more foul word that passes from your lips to their ears, I will send you away. Do you understand?"

Rumil lowered his head.

"Yes, Lord Celeborn."

Haldir stood there, mouth agape as he watched Rumil walk away. That was the first fight Celeborn had had with either of his brotHers. Haldir felt himself become angry. He turned to Celeborn.

"Send him away? Send him away?!"Haldir could not control himself, for his anger was too strong,"I know he is hard headed, Celeborn, but he is still my family, our family. If you send him away, I shall go as well. I will not be parted from any of my family!"

Celeborn stood there in shock as Haldir walked away. Would his husband truly leave if he had to send Rumil away?

XXXXXXXX

Orophin let out a loud sob. He had stepped out of the library for a moment for some air and had heard both arguments. Orophin knew now that Rumil would force him to choose for certain between his brothers and Doron. Orophin shook his head. Then, he had heard what Haldir had said to Celeborn. Orophin did not want Rumil sent away, but his would never leave his mate to follow him. Orophin knew he needed to fix this mess, but the only question was: how?

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter is Eamane and Rumil for the most part...mentions of everyone else...Orophin is at the end...**

CHAPTER 8

Eamane could not believe her ears. Rumil had just told her what he had said to Orophin and Doron. She shook her head in disbelief. How could he say that about his own brother and the elf he loved so dearly? Then, she thought back to a time before Haldir wed Celeborn.

*FLASHBACK*

"_Toren, he is our Lord. You cannot allow a courtship. Lady Galadriel will be furious."_

_Rumil could not believe this. The Lord of Lorien would go against his wife to be with Haldir. Haldir shook his head._

"_They have revoked their vow 'Mil. The Lady herself has given permission to us."_

_Rumil shook his head._

"_But he is an elven Lord. Why would he want..."_

_Rumil stopped himself, but not in enough time. Haldir stepped closer to him, ready to defend his beloved if need be. _

"_Why would he want what?"_

_Rumil swallowed hard._

"_A marchwarden."_

_Haldir crossed his arms across his chest, a smirk playing on his lips._

"_Why did Eamane, kin to our Lady, marry a guardian?"_

_Rumil glared at Haldir, angry at him for bringing his wife into this._

"_We wed out of love."_

_Realization dawned on Rumil at that moment. Was it so bad for them to court?_

*END FLASHBACK*

"Eamane?"

Eamane snapped out of her thought as Rumil called her name.

"What?"

Rumil glared at her.

"I know what you are thinking. You think I should accept their courtship as I learned to accept Haldir and Lord Celeborn's. I will not Eamane."

Eamane returned the glare, knowing that their bond was how he knew what she was thinking.

"Why is it so different Rumil? Orophin deserves happiness, just like you and Haldir."

Before Rumil could reply , there was a knock at the door. Eamane stepped past Rumil to answer it. There stood Orophin. Eamane stepped to the side and allowed him to enter. Rumil glared at his older brother.

"What do you want?"

Orophin returned Rumil's glare, knowing Rumil was about to be more upset with him than ever.

"Hear me now Rumil. I know what Lord Celeborn has said to you and I care not what your vile words towards me or Doron are. If you are ever sent away, I will not follow you, even if Haldir would. I love Doron and I will no longer shed tears over the lack of acceptance of our courtship."

Rumil stood there in shock as he watched his brother leave. Eamane chuckled slightly. For the first time in many years, her husband was at a loss for words.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter is Oro/Doron...and Haldir/Celeborn...**

CHAPTER 9

Doron watched as Orophin re-entered the library. He seemed more at ease than he had before.

"Oro?"

Orophin looked at Doron and smiled.

"All is well seron vell. I have spoken with Rumil."

Doron stood and pulled Orophin into his arms.

"Did he spat more hateful nonsense at you?"

Orophin shook his head.

"I did not give him room to speak."

Doron was about to ask something else, but Orophin laid his finger upon his beloved's lips.

"Lets us not speak of this any longer,"Orophin whispered, "I want to feel your lips on mine."

Doron kissed the finger that was over his lips then pulled Orophin closer to him, happily obliging his wish.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn paced in the sitting room of the talan he had shared with Haldir. He had not returned after their argument, causing Celeborn to worry. He heard the door to the talan open. He stopped his pacing when he saw Haldir. Haldir stepped closer to his beloved and fell into his arms.

"Celeborn, forgive me. I was angry about this situation, not at you. I would never leave your side."

Celeborn stroked Haldir's hair.

"All is well Haldir nin."

Haldir pulled back from Celeborn slightly, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Haldir nearly laughed as Celeborn picked him up and took him to their bedchamber.

XXXXXXXX

Orophin and Doron pulled apart at a loud noise. It was the sound of two elves making love. Doron chuckled. Whoever it was, was surely enjoying it. Doron laughed when Orophin put his hands over his ears, obviously knowing who it was. Orophin glared at the direction the noise came from.

"Damn you, Haldir."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**this chapter goes to Orophin and Doron...mentions of Elrond and Erestor...**

CHAPTER 10

Orophin looked around in the talan he stood in. He had never been to Doron's private chambers. There was a single bookcase on one side of the room that was stacked with books. He chuckled to himself. _He must be friends with Lord Erestor. _He walked closer to the bookcase and saw a drawn picture of Doron, smiling when he realized Doron was standing next to him. Orophin looked at the portrait one last time, eyes widening. It was a nude portrait. Orophin slowly turned to Doron, mouth agape. Doron chuckled.

"Does it bother you meleth nin?"

Orophin shook his head, still in shock that Doron would have posed nude.

"W-Who did this p-portrait?"Orophin stammered, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Doron chuckled.

"You would not believe me if I told you."

Orophin set the portrait back on the shelf and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who was it? Who saw you nude?"

Doron saw that it did indeed upset Orophin, even though Orophin had tried to show that it did not. Doron held up his hands.

"It was Lord Elrond. He painted it many years ago when I visited in Rivendell."

Orophin's eyes widened once more.

"How did that come about? His husband approved?"

Doron smiled.

"Yes, Lord Erestor approved. Lord Elrond had been deep in his cups, as was I. He asked if would pose for a portrait and I agreed. It was not until we were in his rooms that the decision was made that it would be a nude portrait."

Doron expected Orophin to become even angrier than he already was, but to his shock, Orophin began to laugh. It was a minute before his laughter died down. Orophin kissed Doron's cheek.

"You must pose for me sometime Doron nin."

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**this chapter involves all 3 couples lol...starting with, you guessed it, Orophin and Doron..each section might be a little short, so I will apologize ahead of time...**

CHAPTER 11

Orophin groaned as he watched as Doron happily obliged him. When Orophin had said fro Doron to pose for him, he had originally meant it as a joke, but Doron obviously had other plans. Doron grinned at Orophin.

"Do you like what you see meleth nin?"

Orophin stepped closer to Doron, pulling him closer to him. Without saying a word, Orophin stripped as well, smiling as Doron groaned loudly. Orophin kissed his beloved softly. Doron returned the kiss and gently lifted Orophin off the floor, taking him to his bedchamber. Would Orophin want him tonight? His unspoken question was answered when Orophin spoke.

"Make me yours this night Doron."

XXXXXXXX

Haldir sat with Celeborn on the divan in their talan. Celeborn chuckled as Haldir tried to sit comfortably.

"Having trouble melethron?"

Haldir looked at Celeborn, attempting a glare.

"Did you need to take me so roughly?"

Celeborn chuckled again.

"From what I recall, you begged me to."

Haldir growled and finally settled himself in Celeborn's lap, smiling when Celeborn wrapped his arms around him.

"I promise to be not as rough next time."

XXXXXXXX

Rumil sat on the divan. Eamane was in their bedchamber, waiting for him. Rumil could not believe that Orophin had spoken to him in such a manner, but as he thought more and more about it, he felt terrible about the pain he had caused his brother. With a sigh, Rumil stood and walked to his bedchamber. He would speak with Orophin tomorrow and beg his forgiveness.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**this chapter goes to Rumil and Orophin..may be short..**

CHAPTER 12

Orophin groaned as Doron slipped out of him. He pressed a kiss to his beloveds lips.

"Amin mela lle Doron nin."

Doron smiled.

"Amin mela lle meleth nin."

Their time was short, however, when a knock sounded upon the door. Orophin groaned and grabbed his leggings and tunic. Doron went to the bathing chambers as Orophin answered the door. There stood Rumil. Rumil held up his hands when Orophin was about to protest.

"I come in peace toren. I do not wish to intrude upon your time with Doron, I just wish to speak with you."

Orophin nodded and stepped outside with Rumil.

"Unless you are here to apologize Rumil, I will stand here with you no longer."

Rumil let out a breath.

"I did come to apologize. I just do not know how to start."

Orophin allowed a smile to settle upon his face.

"The fact that you are willing to apologize is all I need for now toren."

The brothers embraced for the first time since this fight had begun. Rumil felt a second pair of arms encircle him and laughed.

"Hello Doron."

Doron laughed.

"Hello Rumil."

Orophin laughed as well. Perhaps Rumil was finally seeing that Doron actually loved him.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

**this chapter goes to the brothers of lorien...**

CHAPTER 13

Haldir and his brothers had been sent to the northern fences. There had been an orc attack near the borders of Lothlorien. Orophin had nearly gotten himself killed and if it had not been for Rumil's quick thinking, Orophin would not have returned to Doron. It was because of this that Haldir and Rumil were now tending their brother's wounds. There were two gashes along his stomach and a small gash below his knee from where he had fallen after being attacked. This was also why Orophin was getting a tongue lashing from both of his brothers at the same time, rather than one at a time.

"How could you let down your guard Oro?! They could have killed you!"

"You idiot! Why would you stand down?!"

Orophin groaned. The only time he ever messed up would be his last apparently. He had gone after said Orc. He had even cut him down, but when he had lowered his blade for not even a second, another Orc cut him twice. He listened as his brothers continued their tirade, wishing they would let him speak. It was a moment later that he realized they had gone quiet and were glaring at him.

"Orophin, are you even listening to us?!"

Haldir. Orophin would have laughed if he was not in so much pain. He nodded slightly, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks. He was not crying from their words nor the pain. The tears came from a single thought that had entered his mind. What would have happened if Rumil had not saved him? Orophin felt someone drying his tears, smiling when he realized it was not just one of his brothers, it was both of them. It seemed the thought had entered their minds as well for they had tear stained cheeks. Orophin felt his brothers holding on to him in an embrace. He fell into a reverie in that embrace, knowing his brothers were only looking out for him. Then one last thought struck him, when Doron found out about this, what would he do?

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**this chapter is Doron based...tomorrow will be the final chapter...this might have a sequel...also if you are a Final Fantasy X fan, I will be writing two stories soon...**

CHAPTER 14

Doron watched in horror as Haldir and Rumil brought their brother to the halls of healing. He ran from the library and approached them as fast as he could, only to see Orophin looking at him from the bed he laid upon.

"Doron, my love, all is well."

Doron sat on the edge of the bed, tears in his eyes.

"What happened Oro?"

Orophin looked at his brothers, asking silently for a moment alone with his beloved. They nodded and left. Orophin returned his attention to Doron and explained the entire tale, from how he had killed an orc to how he had stupidly lowered his blade. As he finished his tale, he realized Doron was no longer sitting by him, but was now holding him in his arms. Orophin sighed happily, hearing Doron's voice.

"Rest seron vell. I will be here when you wake."

Orophin did not get a chance to respond, for reverie finally took him. Doron held Orophin to his chest, allowing his tears to finally flow. What if Orophin had died this day? What if his brothers had not known how to dress his wounds? What if...Doron stopped himself. Orophin was here with him. He was not dead and his wounds were clean and dressed. He could feel Orophin shift against him slightly as though he was trying to get comfortable. Doron smiled. He loved Orophin more than anything in Arda and he always would.

XXXXXXXX

Orophin woke several hours later to his beloved and his law sister staring at him. Orophin groaned as he tried to sit up. Doron held him in place.

"Your wounds have been re-dressed meleth. Eamane has brought you food."

Orophin raised an eyebrow at Eamane.

"What about him?"

Doron chuckled.

"I have eaten already meleth. Do not become cross with your sister."

Eamane laughed as she handed Orophin his food.

"And make sure I do not become cross with you."

Doron and Orophin joined in on the laughter. As the three of them laughed, Haldir and Celeborn were walking by. They looked at each other. What was so funny?

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**well this is it my friends...thank you for reading, following, and favoriting...this is nearly two months after the previous chapter...includes all three couples LOL...**

CHAPTER 15

Orophin and his brothers sat in his talan with their bond mates. Eamane had been joking the majority of the night on how she could take all of them even if she was the only ellith in the room. Celeborn, who had drank more than his share of wine, had stood and asked Eamane to fight him. Haldir just shook his head and pulled his husband to sit beside him. Doron and Rumil had gotten along all night. There was no more banter of Orophin's choice of mate. Rumil had finally figured it out it seemed. There was even a point in the evening where Rumil had kissed Doron on the cheek in his drunken stupor. Eamane laughed when Rumil turned red. Doron grinned.

"What is it toren?"

Rumil bit his lip.

"I thought you were my wife."

That comment alone sent the room into a fit of laughter. Eamane sat beside her husband.

"Admit it meleth. You have wanted to kiss Doron all along."

Orophin looked at Rumil, grinning widely.

"So, you are into males! I knew it!"

Rumil lightly whacked Orophin on the leg.

"You know it is not true Oro!"

Haldir wrapped his arms around Celeborn.

"'Mil would you like to kiss my husband as well?"

Celeborn chuckled and playfully raised an eyebrow at his law brother.

"Come one Rumil. I do not bite."

Haldir gave his mate a knowing glance and Celeborn quickly amended his words.

"Hard."

The entire room, including Rumil, burst into laughter. Orophin climbed into Doron's lap and felt Doron's arms around him instantly. Orophin sighed in content. This was where he belonged. In an eternal embrace of Doron's love.

~*THE END*~


End file.
